<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Kingdom by TooManyDucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730800">Lost Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks'>TooManyDucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of the Rebellion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Hordak, Are you guys ready to go on a magical unicorn adventure?, Because I know I am, Bigender Double Trouble, Biromantic Frosta (She-Ra), Bisexual Bow (She-Ra), Bow Needs Help and Possibly Therapy, Castaspella Actually Does Something, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Dancer Spinnerella (She-Ra), Emotionally Abusive Horde Prime, Except DT is mostly female in this, Except Peekablue is the only major change here, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Madame Razz (She-Ra), Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam Doesn’t Get It, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), I don’t know if I’m spelling anything right here, I know I need to update my other works but listen to me-, Imp is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Kowl being a good friend regardless, Kowl is Bad at Feelings, Male Peekablue, Mermista Being a Mom Friend, Minor Angst, Minor elements of the reboot thrown in, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Netossa is a Good Friend, Oblivious Perfuma (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Sea Hawk Having a Moment, Seriously go brush your teeth and your eyes after reading, Sexual Humor, Shadow Weaver Being Creepy, Slightly more mature version of the OG series, So don’t scream at me if I misspell something, Successor Flutterina, Sweet Bee Living Up to Her Name, Swift Wind | Spirit Being a Good Friend, The Twiggets are Helpful and Unhelpful, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: English isn’t my first language, because I don’t care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyDucks/pseuds/TooManyDucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I really don’t know why I made this, but I rewatched the OG Masters of the Universe and I’m h o o k e d)</p><p>The Rebellion is slowly but surely becoming outnumbered, a princess who was thought to be long gone is soon found, and Hordak has serious problems, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Peekablue (She-Ra), Adora/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Angella &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Kowl (She-Ra), Bow (She-Ra) &amp; Original Character(s), Catra &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Double Trouble &amp; Flutterina (She-Ra), Everyone &amp; Everyone (pretty much), He-Man | Adam &amp; Adora (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam/Sweet Bee (She-Ra) (mentioned), Hordak &amp; Horde Prime (She-Ra), Hordak &amp; Imp (She-Ra), Madame Razz (She-Ra) &amp; Everyone, Mantenna &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista &amp; Perfuma &amp; Adora (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra) (implied), Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Non-Human Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peekablue (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), She-Ra/Bow (She-Ra) (implied), Sorrowful &amp; Adora (She-Ra) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of the Rebellion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t take this too seriously, I mean it- you’ll need a good sense of humor to understand most of this.</p><p>Also I don’t know how to type with Catra’s accent, you’ve been warned.</p><p>Also also there are actual time skips but they’re mostly for comedy purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many years ago, just as the Horde was starting to reign terror on the planet of Etheria, something was about to go very wrong. In Etheria, a good distance away from the Kingdom of Snows, was the more obscured kingdom of Bytean. The kingdom itself was very futuristic looking, but still peaceful nonetheless.<br/>
The princess of that kingdom, Princess Techna, had power over technology, as well as electricity from time to time. The main problem though? The then 9 year old princess was very shy and obscure, she rarely, if ever, made any public appearances, and few citizens of Bytean knew what she looked like.<br/>
That soon changed however when the Horde managed to find this particular kingdom and take many of the people, including the princess as prisoner, and are still being held to this day. But nobody knows exactly what happened to the princess, who’s powers were used to serve the Horde. Some who know of that incident say she’s already long gone, but some are still hopeful.</p><p>-the Fright Zone, Present Day-</p><p>“Hey, micrrrochip! Wake up!” The now 14 year old prisoner woke up in a mild panic at the sound of Catra’s loud, shrill voice. “What.. what’s going on?” She asked nervously upon regaining consciousness. “Lord Hordak rrrequested your prrresence.” Catra purred as she opened the cell door. This time around, Hordak had sent Catra to bring the prisoner over to make sure she wouldn’t run off or something. “Come on, Cleo.” The young girl beckoned gently to her.. pet of sorts, which happened to be a baby unicorn, who responded by standing up and staying strictly by her side. “Now get moving!” Catra demanded, leading the prisoners to Hordak.</p><p>-2 minutes later-</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t Princess Techna and that.. miniature beast of yours.” Hordak greeted in a rather taunting manner, which wasn’t the slightest bit unusual coming from him. “Someday you WILL release me and my people.” Techna said as she stepped in front of Cleo in a protective manner, not willing to have any sort of harm come to the innocent creature she had befriended a while back.<br/>
“That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard from you! You always have been good for a laugh, I’ll give you credit for that. But I wouldn’t dream of releasing you in a million years! Today, you’re going to help my Horde Troopers find Whispering Woods to capture those rebels and don’t even think about trying anything or else your precious little pet will have to answer for it.” Hordak explained, truly meaning every word, and Techna, well aware that Hordak would follow through with his threat if she didn’t cooperate, caved in without much of a choice.</p><p>“You have my word.” Techna said with a sigh, much to Hordak’s amusement.</p><p>-20 minutes later In the outskirts of Whispering Woods-</p><p>“Adora!” Adora was instantly alerted to the sound of Glimmer sounding extremely worried about something. From that alone, Adora immediately knew that something was wrong, as Glimmer, Kowl, and Bow had been coming back to Whispering Woods from attending to business at Bright Moon castle, except Bow wasn’t with them when they came back. “Just tell me what happened, slowly.” Adora said before either Glimmer or Kowl would start talking over each other, which would’ve made things more frustrating. “We were on our way back, and then the Horde ambushed us out of nowhere!” Glimmer explained, which still added to the confusion (and concern) of where Bow was, but Adora had a feeling she might’ve known what happened. “I see, but where’s Bow?” Adora asked, to which Kowl was quick to answer. “They’ve taken him! Oh.. and are most likely at the Fright Zone as we speak.” Kowl explained nervously. “We think this box might’ve been how the Horde found us-“ Glimmer was cut off from explaining how the box (which had been nearby when the ambush occurred) was found when a sound was heard from it. “Static?” Adora was confused, but waited to see if anything else happened, though she was careful since this was obviously work of the Horde. “Hello? Is anyone there? This is an S.O.S message! I’m a prisoner of the Horde in the Fright Zone, if anyone can hear me, there are twenty five others with me as well-“ At that, the message went back to static.</p><p>“Who was that..? Never mind, we need to act fast before something bad happens. I need you two to stay here just in case. We’ve been outnumbered recently and we can’t afford to lose anyone else today.” Kowl was about to argue that it would be better to travel in a group, but then again, it was likely that She Ra would be of assistance at some point, so there wasn’t much of a point. </p><p>-One Transformation Later/Back at the Fright Zone- </p><p>“Those other rebels got away AGAIN! At least we managed to capture one I suppose. Now all of you get out of my sight!” Hordak barked as Catra, Grizzlor, and Techna left the room, simply not wanting to make him angrier.<br/>
Meanwhile, Bow was thrown (figuratively and literally) into the same cell as Techna, who hadn’t been outside in a while due to being locked up and constantly supervised. “And don’t even think about trying to escape!” Said Grizzlor before closing the door and leaving them in silence.<br/>
“Are.. you alright?” Techna asked. It wasn’t like there was really much she could do for the time being, but at least she wanted to make a good first impression, besides, from what little she had seen of the rebels so far, they weren’t as terrible or malicious as Hordak said. “I’ll be fine..” Bow trailed off a bit as he sat up and actually looked at the young princess for a moment. “I don’t know if it’s possible, but is your name Techna?” He had heard about Techna at some point and she definitely seemed to fit what little description he had overheard. “Yes it is actually, and what would yours be?” Techna asked, now trying to see if there was any window of opportunity to escape, figuratively speaking. “My name’s Bow. So.. it’s true that you’re alive, what happened to you?” Bow asked as he stood back up. “After the Horde captured me and most of my people, they made a cover up story to tell everyone else that there was some kind of accident, but they were using my powers to do awful things, and they’ve threatened to drain magic from Cleo if I didn’t cooperate.” </p><p>“Cleo?” Bow seemed confused for a moment before Techna offered a bit of exposition. “She’s a baby unicorn, she’s in the cell right next to us.” She explained with an understandably worried look on her face. Meanwhile, Bow was outraged that the Horde would do such a thing. Of course the Horde has done many horrible things, but draining magic, especially from a baby unicorn, was by far the worst he had ever heard of. “And if we don’t escape soon, they’ll...” Techna began to tear up a bit, aware that Cleo could possibly be in danger, even if she did continue to cooperate with the Horde.<br/>
“Don’t be afraid, we’ll soon be able to free both you and Cleo.” Bow said reassuringly as he put a hand on Techna’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “We? But who else is there?” Techna was mildly confused, unless Bow meant someone else would come to help. “Well, let me explain.” Bow started.</p><p>( To Be Continued )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be completely honest, this was just a test and depending on what everyone thinks of it I might end up making this into an actual story, but for now, this work is still in the testing phase so I might go back and fix some things here and there. :/</p><p>Also note, Bytean is pronounced Bite - An.</p><p>UPDATE: So I’m going to make this into an actual series, but I’ll make it after I release part two of the first work, for now, this is for people who are new to this series and in the actual series itself, I’ll start introducing the others.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>